Fullmetal Sitting
by Deathly-Chakra
Summary: Edward gets placed on House arrest. Since he doesn’t have a home close to the department he has to stay with Roy. For 2 months Parental, Ed&Roy, NonYaoi
1. Chapter 1

Fullmetal Sitting

Edward gets placed on House arrest. Since he doesn't have a home close to the department he has to stay with Roy. For 2 months (Parental, Ed&Roy, Non-Yaoi)

I don't own anything ok…ok

"Talking"

"Thinking" "Yelling" 

_Frickin Page break_

"This day cant get any better can it" An angry 15 year old blonde stomped down the corridors of HQ. He barged threw the doors of Mustangs office. Roy looked up from his newspaper to see a pissed off Edward. Havoc began first by taking his cigarette out of his mouth.

"So Ed, how did court go?" Ed shot a glare at him.

"Oh just peachy, Havoc" Ed said sarcastically.

"Its your own fault Edward" Riza but in.

"It was not!" In the back if his mind Ed, knew it was his fault but he didn't want to admit it in front of everyone, plus part of his mind says its not his fault.

"Ed, you blew up a fuckin train tunnel, how can it not be your fault" Roy said finally getting interested into Ed's excuses.

"How do you manage to blow up a train tunnel?" Breda pocked his head out from the other side of the office.

"Yes Ed, tell us" Roy seemed amused by this.

"Well, The guy pissed me off, that's all" Roy looked irritated; Edward had an "explosive" anger problem when it came to small things.

"And I shot a cannon ball and I missed" Edward finished his story

"You missed?" Riza said rather oddly. _"How can someone miss with a cannon ball?"_

"So it was your fault" Roy added

"**It was not!"** He yelled rattling the windows.

"What did the court say about you?" Havoc said joining once again.

"They didn't tell me, they said they wanted to see you Mustang" Ed said pointing his finger at him. Roy shot his head up in confusion and shock. His eyes went wide eyes.

"Why do they wanna see me Edward?" Roy tried his hardest from keeping him yelling, grinding his teeth together. Edward just started chuckling to himself.

"Because I told them you were the one who sent me on the mission, colonel" Roy just snapped right then and there. He has to go to court now, because of Edward, again. He just starred angrily at the cheeky grin of Edward. This was hurting his chance at Furher.

"**EDWARD!"** Roy lifted his right hand and snapped, Just going above Ed's head and blowing up the door. The dust finally cleared revealing Edward lying on the ground with singed hair.

"And with that I bid you adieu" Edward ran out of the office. Bread, Havoc and Falman who just now appeared on the other side of the door. Havoc was the first to get up

"Hold up Edward wait for me!" yelled Havoc and ran out of the office.

"Right behind ya" yelled Breda and ran after Havoc. Falman just stared and slowly side stepped out of view. Roy dropped his head on the desk and rubbed his temples.

"Shall I get you aspirin sir?" Roy didn't say anything. He just signaled her away with his hands.

_ Court, 12:30pm_

Roy stood beside Ed in an empty courtroom facing the judge in an empty courtroom. Al who was waiting outside the room for the news about Edward and Roy.

"Is it true that you sent Edward on the mission, Colonel Roy Mustang?" The judge asked.

"It is true your honor, and I shall give him full punish—" Roy was cut off by the judge.

"That wont be necessary colonel, now I have heard of you're two's predicaments towards each other and I have thought of a affective punishment for both of you"

"B-both of us sir?" Roy asked. Edward seemed equally shocked and then pretty pleased.

"You were the one who sent Edward here on that mission, now in the case of Edward Elric, He shall be placed under House arrest for two months starting in three days. Since he doesn't have a close enough house to our Department he shall stay with Colonel Roy Mustang"

"**WHAT?!"** Both of them yelled at the same time, but it was already to late the judge already banged his hammer on the pedestal.

"Now the department manager will be at your house in 3 days Colonel I suggest you keep Edward there, you may leave"

_Roy's Office_

"10 bucks say the colonel gets in trouble as well" Says Breda leaning over Havoc waving the money in his face.

"Fine I bet 10, they couldn't possibly get the colonel in trouble, I mean he's in the military"

"Im with Havoc on this one" Falman was adding money to the pile.

"You guys are betting on a serious matter?" Said Riza.

"Of course, just a little friendly wager" Said Havoc with another cigarette in his mouth. Then right on cue Mustang came barging threw the doors slamming them right behind him. A few seconds later Edward came opening the door rather roughly and with a little red spot on his forehead he entered the office.

"I don't know how you do it Fullmetal"

"Oh you think Im happy about this colonel"

"Edward what happened?" Riza asked.

"Well I got placed under house arrest for 2 months" Ed said in a happy sarcastic manner.

"Isn't your home 3 days by train, its to far away" Havoc added. Falman and Breda agreed with him.

"I know, so I got placed under house arrest in Colonel shit head over here's house" Everyone stopped what they were doing and just starred at the two guys in front of them. Breda was first to talk.

"So you got punished as well colonel" Breda asked with hope in his voice. Roy just nodded his head yes.

"**HA!** Pay up" Breda held out his hand and collected the money he won.

"Wha?" Roy said confused

"Nothing"

"I gotta go find Al" Edward walked out of the office angry. They were al quiet until they heard Edward foot steps disappear.

"You know this could be your chance to get to know Edward" Riza spoke up trying to get Roy to as well.

"Please talking to him is like talking to a brick wall" Riza just sighed at Roy's comment and went back to her own work.

"_This is gonna be the worst 2 months of my life"_


	2. The First Day

Fullmetal Sitting— The First Day

**Deathly-Chakra****-** Welcome to my Beginning chapter of my new series "Fullmetal Sitting!" I really hope you enjoy this Ill try my best ok. Now Roy if you would…

**Edward****-** Why does he get to do it?

**Deathly-Chakra**- Because I asked him Ed, now sit down

**Roy**- Fine I guess I will Deathly Chakra doesn't Own Any of the Characters here. She only owns the story plot and story. If she did own us I would not be here now.

**Deathly-Chakra****-** ROY!!!

**Edward**-……….O.O…OMG!

The officer came to Roy's house and installed the device on Edwards's ankle. He said, "_if you go out of the permitted area the light will turn red and starting beeping, then you have 10 seconds to get back within the area" _

Edward sneaked into Roy's kitchen while he was getting ready for work. He rummaged threw many drawers and finally found the silver wear drawer. He pulled out a sharp stake knife and starred at it with an evil grin.

"Hehehe…" he said and ran into the living room and began sawing the device trying to break it. After about 10 minutes of continuous sawing at the device. Edward stopped and massaged his cramping hand.

"Damn why wont it cut!?" Edward said putting the knife down

"Because people at the department aren't stupid like you Edward" Edward jumped in surprise at the voice behind him.

"They aren't going to be surpassed by some 15 year old pipsqueak"

"**WHAT DID YOU SAY!!"**

"Calm down Edward, now Im going to work. I want you to stay here, sit down and shut up," Roy said reaching for the door.

"Seriously where am I going to go, im screwed remember" Roy walked out the door and into his car. Edward sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"And now Im alone, in flame butts house. Oh the fun Ill have" Edward said.

Edward first went into the dining room and saw a hutch he opened it and saw a pair of binoculars. He grabbed a drink from the fridge and grabbed a chair. He say in front of the window and starred at the near by houses. He looked out the window with the binoculars to a grey house with green trimmings.

_Roy's Office_

Roy walked into his office seeing Havoc, Breda, Falman Fuery and Riza. He walked over to his desk his subordinate's eyes still following him. As he sits down and puts his suitcase under his chair and stares back at his subordinate's and see's them staring back.

"What?" Was all he could think of saying

"What? What do you mean what?" Havoc yelled out.

"Well what happened?" Breda finally blurted out. "What's up with Edward?" Mustang pondered this question for a bit. It was a little strange Edward was being unusually cooperative

"Yeah did he tear your head off yet?" Havoc said awaiting the news. Mustang thought about it a lot. Edward wasn't acting up very much. He has been unusually cooperative since he started staying there.

"No he hasn't, and its strange" Mustang replied.

"That's not good sir" Breda

"Yeah you know Edward, he has a tendency to hold grudges, and did you do anything before you left?" Havoc asked flipping threw the newspaper. Mustang recalled to the morning. Where Edward and him had a little episode. Mustang had called Edward…pipsqueak and…stupid.

"Shit"

"He's in my house…alone" Roy's face faulted to a scared shocked. Havoc and Breda just stared at him. They already knew he did something wrong. 

_ Edward_

Edward continued to stare out the window. He's been doing that continuously

"God this guy is sooo boring" Edward threw the binoculars across the room.

"All he's been doing is working on his garden…with the same fuckin flower!!" He was getting tired of all of this he got up and walked around the house. When he arrived in the kitchen he heard a noise. He looked down and saw a bucket fell out of the cupboards. He picked it up ad examined it.

"Hmm" He walked over to the fridge and opened it. He saw nothing of interest until he saw some eggs on the side of the door. He picked one up. He looked at the Egg then and the bucket. Egg…bucket…egg...bucket. Then Edward got a sinister grin on his face.

"Hehehe, this will get him back for calling me short and stupid"

_Mustang_

"Don't forget your paperwork sir" Riza said leaving the office with her bag on her side. Roy just repeated the words to himself in a sarcastic way. When he reached his house, he noticed that his door was left slightly. He looked up and saw something shiny,

'_Pitiful, Edward'_ He just pushed the door open and let the bucket fall. He walked in, but he didn't notice that he tripped a wire.

"**Splat"** an egg went flying into Roy's face.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! That's what you get for calling me short and stupid HAHAHAHA!" Edward was rolling on the floor laughing. Roy just glared back at Edward and wiped the egg off.

"I suppose I had that coming, I didn't expect you to stoop so _"Low"_ Fullmetal"

"Grrr!!!"

"Calm down Fullmetal, I didn't say anything" Roy just snickered behind Ed's back and walked away.

_Mustang_

Mustang sat quietly on his couch doing paperwork, which he hated with a passion. But if he didn't do it Riza would be all over him tomorrow. It was either the 10th or 15th paper he signed. He didn't even bother reading most of them. Only the ones that involved him somehow.

"MUSTANG!" Roy cringed at the teen's voice from down the hall. Actually he was a little happy only to get a distraction form his work.

"What!" He yelled back.

"Do you have any Alchemy books!?"

"No!"

"Why not!"

"Because I don't need them"

"Well go get me some!"

"I can't leave, idiot!!" _'Damn he can't' _Roy thought to himself

"You know they say the first thing to go when you get old is you memory!" Edward said

"IM NOT OLD!!" _'Note to self; get Ed back for calling me old'_

Edward walked into the living room.

"By the way where's Alphonse?" Roy asked not looking up from his papers.

"I told him to go visit Winry and Aunty Pinako, it would be boring for him to stay here for 2 months" Edward looked at the clock, it read 10pm. He looked around the house just by glancing down each all. But he didn't find anything.

"Mustang where do I sleep?"

"Oh yeah" Roy got up and walked down the hall. He stopped in front of a door. He was about to open it when to felt like his body was frozen. Roy just stared at the door with sad eyes.

"Mustang, Mustang? Hello!?" Edward tried to get his attention. "Are you among the living, if not I get all of your stuff" Roy snapped out of it and looked at an irritated Edward.

"Oh right" He opened the door. It was a nice room. There was one window with white drapes. A hope chest and a twin sized bed with a pale green comforter and white pillows.

"This is your room, mines right across the hall," He said pointing over his shoulder.

"Great, I get to sleep across from you" Ed said in a sarcastic manner.

"Just don't make a lot of noise at night, or ill make you sleep outside" Roy smirked at him.

"Im not a dog"

"You're a dog of the military" Edward just hated it when Roy was right. He was one, but he chose to become one.

"Im going to bed" Edward shut the door on Mustang. Roy just walked away and went back to his work

Ooh what's up with Roy and that particular room. Stay tuned and you'll find out soon enough. Reviews are accepted and please review because I need some ideas for next time. If I see a good one Ill probably use it for next time. Well see ya.

Deathly-Chakra peace out


	3. Important note!

Hey guys its me Deathly-Chakra. Ok listen up I have something important to tell you. I have startd my school sport Volleyball today so I will be very busy. It might take me a little longer to upload my chapters. But there is a way you guys can help. You could give me some ideas you would like in my stories to make them come uo faster. I would appreciate it a lot. So thats all and I hope you will still have faith in me and Ill get to it as fast as I can.  
thanks!! 


	4. First Offence

Fullmetal Sitting –First offence-

**Deathly-Chakra- YAY! YAY! im back im back**

**Edward- Yeah its about fuckin time**

**Roy-Where have you been, do you know what its like sitting here not being typed?**

**Deathly-Chakra-No I dont and I apologize well lets just get sarted people are waiting**

**Roy-Fine**

**Edward- Deathly-chakra doesnt own any of the character or the anime blah, blah ,blah**

* * *

'_Shit, shit im late im LATE!'_ Mustang thought as he scrambled around his house, searching for his jacket, briefcase and more important items. He struggles putting his jacket on with toast hanging from his mouth. He looked at the clock and it read 7:50am. _'Im gonna have a gun to my head for sure'_. The thought of Riza with her gun in her hand laughing hysterically made him grimace and feel sick to his stomach. He ran into his kitchen to grab his papers he finished and stuffed them into his briefcase. He spun around quickly only to have his head connected with an open cabinet.

"Gah!" Roy fell back flat on his butt. A pot came out and hit him on the head.

"HEY BASTARD KEEP IT DOWN IM TRYING TO SLEEP!!" Edward yelled from across the hall. Roy quickly forgot what he was doing and stood up. He grabbed some things and headed towards Ed's room.

"Oh im sorry Edward" Roy said from outside the room. Roy slowly turned the knob on the door. He saw Edward sleeping rather awkward. He had his automail leg on top of the blankets and his real one under. He was turned on his side with his automail arm off the edge and his real one over his eyes.

'_This will get him back for calling me old'_ Roy slowly lifted his hands in his left hand is a wooden spoon. In his right is a metal pot.

And….

**BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG**!

"AAAAAAHHHHHH" Edward shot out of bed screaming his lungs out. Fell on the floor right on his ass with blankets flying everywhere and he was scrambling to his feet.

"Who, what Wh—uh?" Edward looked around the room and saw nothing but a laughing Roy on the ground.

"That's what you get for calling me old!" he said placing his hands on his hips bending down and smirking at the heavy breathing Edward.

"That's not funny Mustang!?" Edward said placing his hand on his rapidly beading heart trying to calm down. Edwards breathing came to a steady breath and his heart rate went back down.

"Nice reaction Edward" Roy turned around and walked coolly out the door. Edward quickly looked around the room for anything. His eyes were set upon is black boot.

"Bastard" Edward said. Roy turned around to see Edward's hand releasing the shoe.

"Ah" Roy closed the door just in time for the boot to hit against the door with a bang. Edward just stared at the door for a good few minutes. Then a sound of a door closing rang in his ear.

'This is ridiculous, its only been 2 weeks, my life cant get any worse, what am I gonna do'. Edward looked at the clock he had been in there for about an hour. He was losing his mind. He hasn't left the house in three weeks. Edward paced around the house. Three times in each room to be exact. He placed his hand on his chin and thought and thought. 

"DAMN IT!" He swung his hands up in the air. When he did he heard a faint squeaking noise coming from his right wrist. Edward pulled his right arm up to his ear and moved his wrist up and down. Pretty soon a shiny bolt came out of it. A slight ting noise was heard as the bolt came in contact with the floor.

'_Damn what else could go wrong'_ he bent down and picked up the bolt then looked at his wrist. _'Doesn't look to bad I could just screw it in again'_ Edward rummaged threw many drawers until he came upon a drawer with a screwdriver in it, luckily it was the right size.

'_Wait the department said I couldn't leave 100 feet of the area, I can go outside and do this'_

Edward had never been so relieved to be outside again. The sun was shining the birds were chirping and it was just the right temperature, 67 degrees. Edward worked his way towards the porch swing. Roy's house was a small yet comfy one. His was a slight beige color with maroon colored trimmings. The porch was a very white color. A porch swing built for two and a side table at the end. Not what Edward had expected at all. It was rather relaxing. Edward took a seat on the porch swing and began screwing the bolt back in.

Only a few second later he heard a series of pattering coming ahead of him. He stopped what he was doing and looked ahead of him. He saw a brown and black medium sized dog coming down the path.

'_A dog? Well I always liked dogs more than cats, cant tell Al that hehe'_ Edward smiled to himself. The dog plopped himself in front of Edward and just stared at him. Edward reached to pat the dog on the head, but the n the dog reacted.

'_What the?'_ Then dog snapped at Edward causing him to fall to his side.

"What the hell was that all about?" He watched the dog run down the paved path when he saw something shiny hanging from the dogs mouth.

"huh?" He looked down and noticed the screw driver was gone.

"DAMN DOG GET BACK HERE!!!" Edward chased the dog down the path then the street. Completely forgetting about his, perimeter. Edward kept chasing the dog until he reached the end of the block.

"ILL KILL YOU" The dog just stared at Edward then dropped the screwdriver and took off whining.

Edward walked to the place where the dog was just at then bent down to pick up the tool. What Edward also saw shocked him the most. The little green light was now flashing red.

"shit…SHIT" Edward screamed profanity all the way down the block which caused the neighboring people to catch a glance at the teen. His foot got caught on a tree root, only a few feet from the house. He crawled and scrambled his was to the house looking like a snake trying to slither to safety.

"Come one green, green, GREEN!" A few seconds more and the light turned green. He didn't know how long he as outside the perimeter. Hopefully it wasn't long. But that feeling went away as he heard faint police sirens off in the distance. Edward rolled over onto his back just staring at he blue sky and closed his eyes so the sun wouldn't get in his way. The sun was blocked off pretty soon. He opened his eyes and saw the same down. The dog licked his face and barked in excitement. Edward just stared at the dog giving it murderous intent as the dog slime trickled down his cheek.

"damn"

* * *

_-Roy-_

It was a good morning for Roy. First he scared the shit out of Ed this morning. That brought a smile to his face. Then Riza was actually later than he was so no gun to his temples. It seemed nothing was going to ruin his day. Until he came home for his lunch break (A/N I don't know if the military gets those, but I had to think of a way to get Roy home ok)

As he turned the corner to reach his house he saw a sight that made him just want to die right then and there. His day had been ruined. What he saw in front of his house was two cop cars with there lights on.

"Grr Edward" He muttered angrily to himself. He parked his car and slammed the car door and literally stomped his way to his house. When he opened his door he saw Edward sitting on his couch along with two officers. Knowing who Edward really was the two officers saluted him and left.

"What did you do Edward?!" Edward just looked at him and smiled his chessy grin.

"Edward Elric went out of his perimeter, he's one hell of a kid Ill tell ya that" With that said the officers left his house leaving Edward and Roy in an akward state.

"But don't worry the first time happens to everyone, he just got a warning but if it happens again the time will be expanded"

"What did you do, how did you, you know the perimeter Edward, tell me what happened!" Roy's voice rang with anger growing with each word.

"Ok ok, jeeze keep your pants on well it happened like this. A screw came out of my wrist about an hour after you so I had to fix it. I went outside since it was a nice day to fix it then, a dog came up to me and snatch the screwdriver out of my hand. I chased the dog down the block and I got it back but I didn't make it back in time, Then the cops showed up and then you"

Roy just stared at the blonde in disbelief. He just couldn't believe a random dog came up and stole a screwdriver from him.

"I cant believe it, a dog did this"

"Yes just what I said"

"You are so lucky you didn't get in trouble, do you know how this is gonna look on me if anyone saw two cops at my house?!" Edward pushed himself off of the couch and stared at Roy.

"I really don't give a rat's ass about how this will affect you Mustang!!, don't you get it by now"

Roy pinched his nose and sighed rather loudly the looked back at the angry teen

"Alright follow me now!" Roy turned away from Edward and walked outside.

"Fine!" Edward flailed his hands in the air and followed Roy out of the house.

* * *

Outside Roy slammed 5 metal poles into the ground through out the yard Edward transmuted. He stood by one and placed his hand over it.

"This is how for you can go outside of the house not any further or your in deep shit got it!"

"Yeah, yeah I got ya" Ed said half yawning.

"Good now Im almost afraid to leave you alone again after that incident" Roy said pulling on his jacket.

"Ill be back and I don't work tomorrow so I can keep an eye on you" Roy said

"Yippee for me" Edward twirled his finger around with fake happiness

"Don't do anything stupid while Im gone" Roy opened his fence and went into his and drove off. Edward sighed and walked back in the house a little tired since Roy woke him up rather rudely this morning. Edward walked back into the house and fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

**Im so happy that im back guys and I hope you are to. Well this chapter took me about 3 to 4 days i dont know why. But I hope you like it and please review thanks**


	5. Sweet Revenge

Fullmetal Sitting

Edward lay there tossing and turning on the couch trying many positions to try and get some sleep, but he just couldn't. In his mind he could literally see Roy's smug face smirking as he fell out of bed this morning. He could still hear the banging and clanging of the pot Roy pounded with a wooden spoon in his ear. There had to be a way to get him back, but what?

"God Damnit its all Roy's fault" Ed pushed himself off the couch and wandered around formulating a plan to get Roy back for what he did this morning.

"Ok, its Roy, he had to have done something or have something anything now lets see" Edward rummaged threw many things , drawers, cabinets, cases, bags but nothing. Ed plopped down on the couch and placed his hands on his forehead frustrated. Currently Roy was winging in the whole revenge matter. Then it clicked, his room.

"Perfect" He got up and walked down the hall across from his room and stood in front of Roy's room.

"Am I really going to disturb his own privacy?" Edward pondered that question for a while.

"Yes!" Edward opened the door and looked at his room. It was a simple room, and messy, papers were scattered on his bed, open drawers with his clothes hanging out. Light brown blankets and white pillows were out of place. He walked over to his desk and looked on it, nothing, went over to his bed still nothing. Ed almost gave up when his eyes caught something slightly un his hope chest. He squatted down and picked it up and read it

"_To be on the Furher's_ _desk by Wednesday at 1pm_" Edward looked at the clock and it read 2pm

"Hmn is today Wednesday? Yes, oh whoever said revenge wasn't sweet" Edward left his room leaving the door open and literally ran to the phone and dialed a number, then someone picked up.

"Hello…Riza" Ed said in a mischievous tone.

"_Oh hello Ed how's it going" _she replied.

"Its been fine, im surviving ok lets get to the point. I found something of Roy's you might find interesting"

"_What is it?"_

"Listen to this, this document is it be on the Furher's desk by Wednesday at 1pm and according to my clock it is almost three pm" It was silent for a few minutes. Ed could literally hear Riza's sanity break in her mind; she was going to flip on Roy…good. That was what Ed wanted.

"_Excuse me Ed, __I must go now I have unfinished business to attend to"_ She quickly hung up the phone, but right before she did you heard a gun click.

_With Roy_

"_Damn, damn where is it?"_ Roy was franticly searching everywhere for a piece of paper. Not just any paper but the one that was due an hour ago. He searched his brown suitcase, nothing, his pockets, nothing, Even his shoes but still nothing.

"Riza's gonna have my head!" he said almost pulling his silky black hair out. Then he heard a knock at his door. His face paled, he knew it was Riza by doing only one knock. He hurried to his desk and calmed down, straightened his hair with his hands and took a deep breath in and out.

"Come in" He said as sternly as he could. He saw Riza slowly walk in and close the door behind her.

"Sir I just came to remind you about a…paper that was due today" Riza said keeping a close eye on Roy.

"_Aw man it's the look, the one eyebrow raise can see right threw me"_ He thought as he was starting to sweat

"Well?" Riza asked

"I…I turned it in" He said intertwining his finger in his desk. Hoping his little white lie would work.

"_If she believes this im in the clear and can turn it in for tomorrow"_ Roy thought to himself.

"You turned it in?" She asked

"Yes" He replied

"_Aw man she's going for it, she believes me"_ Roy thought while smirking to himself that his plan works .

"…really" She asked crossing her arm

"Aw man she doesn't believe me" Riza slowly removed her jacket revealing her gun. Took her gun out from her holder (Sorry I don't know what its called) 

"Ah R-Riza can we talk this out I-Im sorry for lying" he said sneaking around his office trying to avoid Riza's trigger happy. Roy finally made it to his door with Riza still facing towards his desk. Roy swung his door open and flung himself out of his office. Hearing gunshots in the background only made Roy run faster. He skidded around the corner. As he was running he was receiving a few looks form others in the same hallway.

Sorry I took so long and it was short. Ive been very busy lately with School and sports all of that good stuff. But I hope you like this one and I promise the next one will be longer and you finally get to find out what with Roy and the room Ed is staying.

Oooh fun so stay connected and have fun.


End file.
